cowfordsteampunksocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cahrendt
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Cowford Steampunk Society Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Good morning, Chris. I imagine you're slaving for someone wealthy so i'll try to make this quick. I went to the Character Development pages you gave me and I only ran into one real problem. The questions are well posed, but "you" cannot fill out any form as I think I understood you to mention at the ball. Maybe I missed something. It wouldn't be a first time. When you have time could you get back with me. I feel really dense right now. Mr XYZ (talk) 14:10, October 30, 2012 (UTC)Will Burke, Joshus's father, from the ball. Chris, i got that FB notification that you wanted to add my Birthday to the calendar. I've tried twice to approve it but I must be failing somewhere. FYI: my Bitrthday is 05/06/1850. Also, while I'm at it, you mentioned at the ball about a character Development document that most members haven't filled out. Are these Character Development Pats 2 & 3 supposed to be turned in on hard copy or posted somewhere on the wikia? Also, my new character e-mail is: BenjColdsteamIV@hotmail.com. Hello, is the story you wrote about the draining of Alachua Lake true? I wonder about the barge explosio because I cannot find any details about it. I’m not sure what this site is all about; I found it researching Payne’s praire. Please, email me at lorinjmartin@gmail.com